OWA Kingdom
OWA Kingdom '''is a professional wrestling television program for Omega Wrestling Alliance that currently airs on Sunday nights on FXX in the United States. The show features the male and female competitors for the company and is currently the only brand the promotion has. History Shortly after OWA opened its doors, Kingdom became the first brand made by the company. The brand is being promoted heavily as the company's "flagship show". Production The ''Kingdom ''production crew and its set is quite large considering the show is live in the same arena every week. After the opening signature of the show, orange, neon green and white pyrotechnics are used. Theme music On-Air Personalities Authority Figures } |- |Vernon Tressler' |'General Manager''' |'April 15, 2018' |'present' | |- |'Viola DeMarco' |'Goddesses' Division Commissioner' |'May 20, 2018' |'present' | |} Commentators Ring Announcers: } |} Backstage Correspondents: Officials: Championships and Accomplishments Active Championships Broadcast The series premiered with its first season on April 15th, 2018. Roster Alphas: }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" ! align="center" style="background: #247e61; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Pic ! align="center" style="background: #247e61; width: 10%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Wrestler ! align="center" style="background: #247e61; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Hometown ! align="center" style="background: #247e61; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Notes |- align="center" | | Axl Willow | Bunker Hills, Illinois | |- align="center" | | Carlos Rosso | Baton Rouge, Louisiana | |- align="center" | | CASPIÁN | Tegucigalpa, Honduras | |- align="center" | | Clinton Stone | Cincinnati, Ohio | Member of Wolvesden |- align="center" | | Dustin Duke | Forsyth County, Georgia | |- align="center" | | Finnegan Wakefield | Bury St. Edmond, Suffolk, England | OWA World Champion |- align="center" | | Isaac Thornton | Los Angeles, California | |- align="center" | | Jon McAdams | London, England | |- align="center" | | Kenny Drake | Portland, By God, Oregon | OWA Bloodline Tag Team Champion Leader of Wolvesden |- align="center" | | Layne Kurobane | Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | |- align="center" | | Michael Bishop | Chicago, Illinois | |- align="center" | | Monolith | Bronx, New York City, New York | OWA Spartan Champion |- align="center" | | Nate Cage | Manchester, England | OWA Bloodline Tag Team Champion Member of Wolvesden |- align="center" | | Rasmus Walker | Pendleton, Oregon | Member of Wolvesden |- align="center" | | Scotty Adams | Melbourne, Victoria, Australia | |- align="center" | | Senza Fàccia | Paris, France | |- align="center" | | Stefan St. Sigmund | Sin City, Mississippi | |- |} Goddesses: }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" ! align="center" style="background: #7e247b; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Pic ! align="center" style="background: #7e247b; width: 10%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Wrestler ! align="center" style="background: #7e247b; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Hometown ! align="center" style="background: #7e247b; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Notes |- align="center" | | Absinthe | Los Angeles, California | |- align="center" | | Aria Jaxon | Los Angeles, California | Dual contract with SSW Puroresu Heavyweight Champion |- align="center" | | Azumi Goto | Yonabaru, Okinawa, Japan | |- align="center" | | Dulce Torres | El Paso, Texas | |- align="center" | | Diantha Moreau | Unknown | |- align="center" | | HENDRIX | Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | |- align="center" | | Jessica Rose | Leeds, England | Member of Sugar Girls |- align="center" | | Megan Harper | Hammersmith, London, England | |- align="center" | | Mia Marie Vega | Chicago, Illinois | Member of V&V Royale |- align="center" | | Savannah Sunshine | Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | Member of Sugar Girls |- align="center" | | Sweet Roxy | Las Vegas, Nevada | OWA Women's Champion Member of V&V Royale |- align="center" | | TyAnna Jupiter | Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | |}